The New Order
by Sabertron15
Summary: A new order has swept Cybertron, killing off Autobots and Decepticons alike. No one knows who the leador of the destructive army is except those that serve him. Rated M to be safe, slash implied. Oneshot?...Starscream x ?


_I have no excuse for this, blame the rapid bunnies that are everywhere!! . Anyways as my writing programn is still down i still dont have a grammer/ spell checker plz let me no if somethings not right _

* * *

Cold blue optics surveyed the newly rebuilt city, the buildings rising up to glare at the heavens. Twisting and weaving through one another, the sharp structures proved a terrible sight to behold.

Orange and red light jumped across the glass mixing with the ethereal blue of his optics and the light cast from the other buildings.

Hands folded behind his back and gaze now fixed upon the raging inferno in the distance, screams from the crumbling city barely reaching his audios.

The mech smirked an action devoid of emotion only an empty bitterness. The cry's of terror slowly dwindled to nothing, his smirk became that much more wicked.

He schooled his expression back to neutral as he felt and saw the other approach, their reflection becoming sharper as they approached.

The other mech bowed, despite not knowing if the other could see him, his right hand pressed into a tight fist against his chestplate.

"My Lord" the rich voice echoing slightly in the hollowed hall.

The other mech did not turn around, did not even acknowledge the new mech. Optics still locked on the flames leaping up from the fallen city, clawing hungrily at the dark sky.

"Report"

The other did not flinch, even as the icy tone chilled him to his very spark.

"Koan has fallen sir, the city is yours"

"Good" he hissed, optics reflecting the destructive flames engulfing Koan.

"What about the codes, were they obtained?"

"They have been obtained my lord, Soundwave has successfully transferred and stored them inside the Nian mainframe"

The other mech chuckled darkly.

"Then everything is going exactly as planned"

There was a small whimper, followed by a loud _'screech' _as metal scrapped against metal.

The Lord's passionless gaze slid briefly over to the pitiful creature attached to the base of the rather large metallic throne.

A titanium chain attached to the pedestal and to the red collar, encasing the creatures throat, prevented further movement.

A spark-freezing smile curved his white lips as he scanned the whimpering mechanic.

He finally tore his gaze away from his treasure. Electric blue optics locking onto the cobalt of the mech in front of him.

A small smirk played the features of his second in command.

"It seems..." the smaller officer smiled venomously.

"That Bumblebee's and Skywarp's squadrons enjoyed the chance you gave them, to rip through the rest of those disgusting 'warriors'"

His subordinate's smile widened until a became a manic grin.

"They finished 'cleaning up' the city in less than a cycle"

"Excellent" The larger mech purred.

"Ensure the troops have enough supplies to keep them suitably..." he trailed off, frosty stare settling once more on his prize.

"Entertained"

The small mech, currently chained down, caught the gaze of the Nisdain leader. Shuddering at the open lust portrayed on the normally stoic mechs faceplates.

"Of course sir!"

He looked down at the red microscope once more.

"You are dismissed Perceptor"

Said mech saluted gracefully, before marching out the room, not sparring a backwards glance.

After the doors hissed shut behind the ex-Autobot, he commanded the doors to lock, predatory optics falling onto his, now shaking pet.

He walked over to the shivering mech and knelt, bringing himself optic level with him.

"What's the matter" He whispered, tone mockingly gently.

He held the smaller transformers chin in his hand, forcing the quivering mech to look up at him.

"I thought this was what you wanted"

His thumb stroked away the pink fluid streaming down his pets dark face.

"Didn't you want me back?" he hissed into the others audios.

He nuzzled his pets helm slightly.

"After all the trouble you went through, that **I** went through"

He heard the mech choke back a sob.

"Poor little wings" his voice mocking that of a concerned lover.

He trailed his free hand down one of the sweeping wings adorning the mechs back.

The little seeker gasped arching violently into him.

"You can't resist me, little lover" he smirked as he watched the smaller mech shudder, optics dimming with confusion and lust.

He ran a hand down the other wing, caressing the joint which connected wing to back.

The tiny jet yelped, arching violently once more.

"M-master" the slightly high-pitched voice quivered with repressed need.

The white mech's optics brightened in response, tugging at the chain so the jet fell into his arms.

He unhooked the chain from the collar and placed it on the floor. He would need to put it back on later. Pulling the still mech tightly to his chest possessively, he activated his comm. link.

_/ Red Alert / _

_/ Yes my Lord? / _

_/ I am not to be disturbed for the next few cycles, am I clear? /_

Not missing the threat underlying the message, the mech hurriedly replied.

_/ Of c-course, Sir /_

He cut off the comm. link, turning all other frequencies off in the process.

He felt his pet begin to nuzzle his neck, trilling quietly.

His optics blazed with increasing arousal. He growled lowly in warning, he would rather do this in his quarters.

The seeker, unperturbed continued to coo softly, going limp in his leader's arms. An act of complete submission. Surrendering totally to his master's wishes.

The shuttle looked down at the fiery red optics of his 'lover'.

It had taken him so long, too long, to brake the once proud, bratty air commander. He smirked inwardly, remembering how entertaining and sometimes pleasurable those 'sessions' had been. It almost seemed a shame to have to constantly trap such a sensual creature.

He smirked at the red seeker whose gun-metal lips were parted slightly, wanting.

_'It had been worth it' _

He drank in the sight of the beautifully curving body in his arms.

"Beautiful" he purred, leaning down to capture the dark lips with his own.

"So very, very beautiful, _My_ Starscream" his voice dripping with poisoning malice.

The seeker whimpered, arching slightly.

"I only b-belong to you master" Starscream stammered, optics flashing scarlet with desire.

His grin became feral as he placed the shaking seeker on the floor, placing himself between his legs.

_'Oh yes' _

He smirked as he felt the seekers thighs tighten around his waist.

_'So very worth it'_

Skyfire bent down to claim the seeker's trembling lips once again.

_000000ooooooooo000000000_

_I've never written this paring before, always been a fav of mine... yeah this bunny was adopted from livejournal tfbunny farm (damn that thing), It's kind of dark but i like it lol...i might continue this as another story as my mind is coming up with loads of warped ideas now ._

_The term 'little wings' skyfire uses is from another fanfiction which i cant remember for the life of me...help anyone? so i can give credit_


End file.
